fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goldeaglefire1/I Got Bored
So yesterday I decided to draw Animafell and Animaswap versions of Dan and Twilight. http://i.imgur.com/Qrzgg6a.png ...I have mixed feelings about Underfell. Sure, there's the common version pushed by the fandom that I absolutely despise...but Underfell is an AU with no canon, meaning that it has several different interpretations. Some of them are actually really good. And it is essentially the Shattered Mirror for Undertale, which I have to appreciate. So, yeah. Tried to make it good. Left to right: 1. In Animafell, Dan is not a sentry for a Royal Guard. He's a telemarketer. A telemarketer who got trained by a certain demon boss until she died in a housefire caused by mysterious circumstances, at which point Dan took her place. Yeah, to clarify - here, Dan took a different job and got trained by the titular character from the Dan Vs. episode The Boss...who happened to be a demon training Dan in the ways of evil, grooming him for management. He got that job a bit earlier than she'd planned, because she kinda trained Dan a bit too well. And now he's a manipulative bastard who's keeping you alive for his own personal reasons. 2. So, a bit of backstory: Twilight is still a sentry. The thing is, Zim runs things differently here...and by that, I mean he commands the guard to do whatever petty task he doesn't feel like doing himself, and if they fail, they'll get harvested. Yeah, Zim also happens to be a cannibal who will feast himself on other's dust. So, naturally, working years under Zim with the constant threat of death looming over her head for the smallest of failures has caused Twilight to snap completely. Naturally, when Max shows up, she's quick to try to capture and kill him - but usually fails due to half-baked puzzles and Dan sabotaging the ones that would've actually worked. Honestly, there's no real happy ending for Twilight here - she's either getting killed by Max in Snowdin or by Zim in Waterfall. http://i.imgur.com/nfcFjFR.png Now, I'll be blunt here: I don't like Underswap. If given the opportunity, I would shoot it to death with a machine gun and point people to Inverted Fate, which does what Underswap does much better. But, going by Underswap logic, Twilight would have the personality of Dan, and Dan would have the personality of Twilight, which would call for some significant design changes. This was enough for me to put aside my hatred for Underswap to design the characters. Left to right: 1. Yes, Twilight has the infamous alternate manestyle. It just worked way too well. Also, since it's hard to tell - she's wearing the fluffy saddle from Winter Wrap-Up. 2. Dan has his hair in the style of Spiff Wellington - his brief alter-ego in Dan Vs. Dan - and is wearing the hoodie he usually wears with his jacket when he does wear the jacket. And, just to top it off: Animafell!Dan themes: Scum of the Earth (sans.), Torture is Happening Elswehere (It's Raining Somewhere Else), Telemarketer Here. Run. (STMPWYFS), RAISING HELL (MegaloSans Megalovania) Animafell!Twilight themes: Tick Tock... + Make it a Problem (Nyeh Heh Heh! + Bonetrousle), Last Hour (Dating Start!) Animaswap!Twilight themes: Shut-in (sans.), The Fire's Warmer Somewhere (It's Raining Somewhere Else), You Should Start Running When You Hear This Song (STMPWYFS), THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS (MegaloSans Megalovania) Animaswap!Dan themes: Highly Cultered Intellectual + Professional Fight (Nyeh Heh Heh! + Bonetrousle), Hanging Out (Dating Start!) Category:Blog posts